Total Drama Rebel
by Phoenixlord42
Summary: Vincent was bored one day with nothing to do. So he signed up for a compation to win 100,000 dollars with twenty two other people. Chaos is going to happen so will pranks. How will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everyone. This is Phoenixlord42 and this is my first story with the help of the one who gave me the idea and is helping me bang out the idea out is Stigma13 and is Oc character Vincent Brooks and this is a harem story.**

 **1\. I will try not to rush the harem (first story after all) I will also try not make to many guys jealous.**

 **will be a bit of a Rebel Hence the title**

 **Summary:Vincent was one day bored out of his mind so he signed up for a competition so with twenty three comparators competing for a 100,000 dollars. Romance will bloom enemies will raise against each other and chaos will ensue.**

 **Ok without further ado LET'S BEGIN**

" **Total"- talking**

' **Drama'- Thinking**

" **Island!"- Flashback**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and Vincent belongs to Stigma13

(Unknown location, Canada-ontario)

Standing on the dock located in the shores of what looked like a 'horribly-made' beach,was a man who looked to be in his early to mid-thirties, shooting show of some sorts from what one could see of the settings and landscape.

He had a big grin on his evenly tanned face as soon as his broadcasting had begun. "Yo," He greeted, "We're coming at you, LIVE from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka Ontario!" He motioned to himself, "I'm your host Chris McClain, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television… right now!"

The camera follows Chris as he continues with his explanation while strolling leisurely on the docks. "Here's the deal: 23 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks, right here on this crummy old summer camp." His stroll came to a stop at this point. "They'll compete against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers." Chris paused a bit before continuing his explanation with a smirk slowly forming on his face, "Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame, take a ride on the loser boat, *chuckle* and leave Total Drama Island to never return… _ever!_ "

(Camp Wawanakwa-Camp Fire Site)

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic camp fire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive… a marshmallow, their fate in the hands of the other campers. " *munch* Chris chewed and swallowed one of the three podiums presented marshmallow kebab as he said that. "In the end, only one will be left standing, and _they_ will be rewarded, with cheesy tabloid small fame, _and_ a small fortune-" Chris presented a treasure chest reaching up to his hip. "-Which (let's face facts) they'll probably spend in a week."

(Camp Wawanakwa-Docks, A.K.A dock of shame)

"Every moment will be caught on cameras, expertly hidden, all over the camp showing all their darkest secrets, friendships, love interest, and enemies, for your and my personal entertainment and of course the campers will have no idea…" Cue devious snicker from Chris, who is currently standing on the docks once more. "…Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will come out on top in the end? Find out right here, on: **Total… Drama… Island!** "

(Theme Song)

… _Na,_

 _na-na-na-na,_

 _Na-na-na-na-na,_

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na…(x2)_

… _To mom and dad, I'm doing fine,_

 _You guys are on my mind;_

 _They asked me what I wanted to be,_

 _And now I think the answer's plain to see…I wanna be famous…_

 _I wanna live under the sun,_

 _Go pack your bags cuz I've already won!_

 _Everything to prove,_

 _Nothing in my way,_

 _I'll get there one daaaay… cuz I wanna be famooousss!_

 _(Chorus)_

 _Na,_

 _Na-na-na-na,_

 _Na-na-na-na-na,_

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na_

 _[I wanna be… I wanna be… I wanna be famous!] (x2)_

 _[*Slow whistle, 'I wanna be… I wanna be famous.'*] (x1)_

(Theme Song-End)

(Camp Wawanakwa)

"Hello people, and welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris shouted out in excitement."Now since our show is about to begin, let's introduce our campers" Chris beamed happily, Until he smirked Evilly "We told these unfortunate campers, they be staying in a five-star resort with hot tub and everything hehe, as if..."

Chris started walking where he would meet the incoming campers once they arrived on the docks, stopping mid-way so he can greet all them and can still see the cabins from the view of the docks, "...some might be enraged, some pissed beyond belief, or even felted like they been stabbed in the back. Do you think I care or feel bad...?" He smiled "I guess you just have to wait and see now what we?"

Suddenly chris could hear the familiar sound of the boat, letting him know that the first of the contestant's was arriving.

The first to show up was a pudgy short female. The way she walked, awed at everything she saw in sight suggested she wasn't from around Canada, also her outfit and appearance just screamed 'self-esteem' and 'low-view of own self' but clearly that didn't affect her seeing as she tackled the host of the show.

'It's so encourage-less to meet you!, Wow! You look shorter in actual life!'' Beth's manner was as awkward as her body. Which pissed Chris a little, ok a LOT. He really hated it when people pointed out his height.

"Uh, thanks...I guess!" chris deadpanned already forgetting the sly remark at his height.

The next person to show up, was DJ a person people would describe as a 'giant', wearing a white cap, brown shirt with the letter D on it, black/grey shorts on, and dark brown sandals. Without any seconds thoughts anyone would think he was into sports or at least worked out,

"DJ!" Chris greeted the tall giant

"Yo! Chris McClain, how's it hanging?" Hey, you certain this is the right place here? where's the hot tub at?" he asked curiously as he looked around. He read somewhere in the contract he was handed, talking about a hot tub.

"Yo, man! This is it, right here! Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris grinned before switching the topic and pointing out to the campsite they be staying.

"Humph! Looked way different on the application form."

The next camper was a teenager named Gwen, her short hair was natural black hair while dyed teal. Her dark and ominous clothing was made up of sleeved corset to also show up, her above average bust size; while also sporting a short skirt that did little to no work to cover up her luscious legs, forest green hose also with black knee-high boots. Her pale complexion also suggesting she was a goth.

"Hey Gwen!" Chris grinned

"You mean we are staying here?" She asked, she was referring towards the trailer, assuming she wasn't gonna stay in the trashy cabins, while also wondering how will it fit most people, Let alone all the campers.

"No you are staying there" Chris said, pointing towards the run-down cabins. "Well y'all are staying there, my crib is equipped with A-C top of the line air-stream, over thaat way!" Pointing to said trailer Gwen mentioned earlier, grinning to himself ear to ear in amusement.

"I never signed up for this!" Gwen answered back scowling darkly.

"Actually you did Gwen!" Chris said chuckling

Gwen storms up to the applications, that was currently in chris hands before snatching them, then in a surprisingly amount of good strength ripped them all in half. Chris just chuckled again, expecting this, "Good thing about lawyers... is they make a lot of copies!" Chris said smirking, serving to enrage Gwen even more.

"I will not stay here!" Gwen shouted out in defiance, Contract be damned! She was not gonna stay on some island for who knows how long, and people she probably wouldn't be able to stand.

"Awesome! I hope you're a good swimmer, because you're ride just left you." The boat just honked as it drove off, it's job done heading back toward the mainland.

"Asshole" she mumbled darkly beneath her teeth.

Before Chris could continue further, he heard the familiar honk of the boat signaling it was arriving. The next contestant to show up was Geoff, Geoff was a young blond male who dressed in between a cowboy and a partier assuming he was a hardcore partier because of the appearance, and boom box. Even though he wanted the prize money also, Geoff saw no harm in making friends and maybe even getting a girlfriend in the process.

"Chris McClain! What's up man?" Geoff said

"The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island man!" Chris grinned.

"It's an honor man, to like totally see you of course!"

"Hey thanks man!" Gwen impersonated them sarcastically , since it was grinding on her nerves."They say man one more time I'm gonna throw up." Making DJ and Beth look at her worriedly

A another boat showed up bringing a another contestant.

"Everybody, say hello to Lindsay!" Chris introduced as a blonde stepped off the boat. She wore bright colors with cowboy boots, a short mini-skirt, with a halter top that did nothing to hide her DD-cups from view. Wrapped around her hair was a light-blue bandanna, while the rest of the hair was straight and flawless. Her skin was fair, not to dark, and not to light. Just looking at her people automatically knew she was a 'bombshell'.

"Not too shabby!" Chris remarked

"Um...hi you look familiar do I know you ?" The bombshell asked curiously.

"I'm Chris McClain...host...of the show you're currently on" Chris deadpanned.

"OH... that's where I know you're from now" she replied sheepishly.

"Uh...yeah sure caring on, welcome our next contestant Heather!" Chris grinned.

The said mentioned female arrived name was Heather. A tall sexy-thin, gorgeous girl stepped of the boat. Her straight, waist-length hair was unbound and was as black as night and fresh, showing years of care. She wore a stylish top that should of been defined as a sports bra instead, doing to nothing to hide her generous chest from view. Shorts that shouldn't have been allowed, showing off her tight and big rear, also stylish open toed long sandals.

She was beautiful model type, the only turn-off was the glare as she checked out her surroundings, scaring almost everyone she laid her eyes on. She had a aura of arrogance and confidence around her, it was so bad she didn't bother addressing anyone.

"Heather" Chris said in exasperation

"Hi! looks like we're gonna be best of friends" Beth said while accidently spitting. "For the next eight weeks, isn't that great!"

The next contestant to show was someone defined as a 'hardcore punk' with a average build. He wore a black T-shirt, with a long sleeve shirt underneath, the logo on his shirt was that of a large skull. His hair was put into a green Mohawk, with the sides black, and his face had multiple piercings with a spiked choker around his neck. These multiple details lead people to believe he was the opposite of a goth, a punk.

"Duncan, dude!" Chris shouted

"I don't...like surprises" Duncan sniffed, well pounding his fist with his hand, letting the threat hang.

Yeah, you're parole officer warned me about that, he also told me to give him a call at anytime have your ass sent back to juvie!"

Duncan smirked "OK, whatever" As he walked down the docks to where he saw the other campers were standing, while walking past Heather he said " Meet you by the campfire gorgeous?" He suggested with a perverted leer.

"Drop dead, you pervert." Heather sneered in disgust before facing chris. "I refuse to stay here, I'm calling my parents!"

Ignoring heathers complaining, Chris announced the next contestant.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" Chris shouted

Another boat showed up, but unlike the rest this contestant was water-skiing towards them, he was doing good until he waved to everyone, and lost his footing and started flipping through the water until he crashed into the luggage at the docks, making a stray bag fall in the water, spraying heather's new shoes.

"Ohhh, that's gonna hurt" said everyone even Chris.

"Ahhh my shoes" Heather screamed in outrage.

"Wicked crash man!" Chris said, while tyle just holding up his thumb showing everyone he was ok.

Another camper to arrive, was wearing glasses with thick lenses, for his face he had a few stray chin hairs that was suppose to be a goatee, but something went wrong. For his hair it was a very dark auburn hair. He was on the scrawny unfit side, with a blue shirt with a hamburger for the logo, and green pants, with white/green high tops.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa Harold!" Chris grinned, while Harold just breathes deeply.

"Um...what's he looking at" Beth asked, kinda weirded out.

"So you mean to tell me this is a crappy run-down summer camp and not some famous talent show or something?"

"You got it man!" Chris grinned widely

"Yes! This is so much more equipped to my skills!"

"Contestant number nine is...Trent" Trent, was of average build, he had black long hair and green eyes. He was sporting a light long-sleeve green shirt, with a black hand symbol on it and blue pants.

"Hey, good to meet you man. I saw you on that figure skating show, nice job man." Trent greeted.

"Thanks man! I knew I rocked that show!" Chris said, fist-bumping Trent.

"I saw that, one of the guys dropped their Partner on her head. So they got immunity that week!" Beth cut in.

"Lucky! I hope I get dropped on my head!" Harold said, while Lindsay said a similar answer but quieter, while everyone have Harold a weird look...again.

"So...this is it?" Trent suggested, seeing Harold pick his nose much to his disgust and others."Alrighty then..."

Trent strolls over to the other campers, and stands by Gwen and smiling to her, Gwen just looked away, frowning before giving Trent a small smile of her own.

The next contestant, to show up was a tall blond-haired female. She was that teenager you could get along with, she had long hair, reaching her back in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue hoodie, grey shorts. She was tan and wore no makeup , and luscious lips, she was currently holding a long red and yellow surfboard

"Hey, everyone what's up!" The blonde said happily.

"Alright, our surfer chick, Bridgette!"

"Nice board, but this ain't Malibu honey" Duncan snickered.

"I thought we were gonna be on a beach?" Bridgette said, before analyzing the area of the beach only for her head to drop in disappointment.

"We are!" Chris grinned

Bridgette just signs "I guess I could do swimming instead" said Bridgette in disappointment.

"Alright that's...Ow DARN IT!" Chris shouted, getting hit in the nose by Bridgette's board, whether it was intentionally or not we will never know.

"Hey guys" Bridgette smiled

"Hey I'm Geoff" geoff said, secretly checking her out.

"What's up!" DJ replied

"Dang watch the board, man!" Harold shouted, after getting a good smack from the board.

"Hi I'm Beth!" Beth grinned energetically

"Hey" Bridgette replied

"Ok! we've all meet the surfer girl can we move along now?" Heather scowled, clearly getting irritated, because of how long it was taking.

Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning!'' Duncan smirked, referring to her attitude.

"Get bent" Heather growled

Another boat shows up " Our next contestant, Noah!"

''Have you got my memo about my life threatening allergies?'' Noah asked curiously, but still maintaining his monotone voice.

"I'm sure someone got it!" Chris replied, not really caring about his medical conditions.

"Good, is this where we are staying?" Inspecting the run-down cabins, before giving Chris "are you serious" look.

"No, it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party!" Duncan remarked towards Noah, before the host.

"Cute...nice piercings original, did them yourself?" Noah replied back with a comeback.

"Yeah!" Duncan said, before grabbing Noah's lip roughly, "Want one?" Duncan smirked

Noah just signed in annoyance "No, now can I have my lip back please" mumbled out, still getting the words across.

Duncan let's go "Thanks..." Noah replied sarcastically.

Before anymore words were said, there was a another honk signaling a contestant. "What's up y'all leshawna's in the house!" Leshawnda was a dark skin female, with her hair in a ponytail, large hoop earrings, and a figure that consisted of large shaply hips, and a big butt to boot.

"Yo baby, hey how are you, how's it's going?, feel free to quit now and save the trouble, because I'm here to win!" She looks towards DJ "what's up my brother! Gimme some sugar hun!"

Suddenly, Harold pops out of nowhere saying "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before!" Harold spoke raising up his arms in exasperation, gasping towards leshawnda.

"Excuse me?" Leshawnda said raising her eyebrow.

"You're real big...and loud" At that moment Harold knew...he fucked up. Forgetting you're not suppose to say such things to a women.

"What did you just say to me? Oh, no I know you didn't! You haven't seen _nothing_ yet, I'll show you, you big mama's boy!"

DJ and Bridgette was forced to restrain leshawnda, while Harold was making a bigger fool of himself, making made-up karate moves.

"You want some string bean! Come on at it!" Leshawna shouted out in outrage.

"All campers settle down!" Chris said having enough.

"Please welcome Katie & and Sadie, welcome to your new home for the next eight weeks." Chris announced with a that infernal grin of his.

Once the dock stopped at the docks, not one but two contestants showed up. One was a skinny average girl, with black hair and brown skin (suggesting Caribbean or hispanic ancestry)with long legs and above average breast also. The other one was shorter, very pudgy and fair skin, her hair was also black and styled in a twin ponytails as the other girl beside her. They had the same matching outfits, pink short-shorts, white shirts with black stripes. "Oh...my... _gosh_ , Sadie look it's a summer camp. Katie squealed

"Oh my gosh, I always wanted to go to a summer camp, Yeeee. Sadie squealed also

"Ezekiel what's up man!" Chris introduced

"I think I see a bird eh" the next contestant to arrive was a boy, who had a aura of stupidity. His outfit was made of work boots, a large green hoodie, and a toque. His hair was in the style of a mullet, and a small mini beard on his chin.

Trent laughed at the remark, before chris said "OK, look dude, I know you don't get out much, you've been home schooled your whole life, you've been raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and try not to get kicked off to early, OK?''

"Yes sir" Ezekiel said, clearly out of it

Gwen just signed, taking in everything she's seen so far "That's just...wow" rolling her eyes.

"Cody! The Code-ster!" Referring to the new new contestant that showed up. He had brown hair, green eyes, while also having a split in his gap of teeth. Chris just gave Cody a high-five.

"Psyche to be here, man!" He strolls up to the female campers, "I see the ladies have already arrived." He winked at them and everyone rolled their eyes. Cody turns around to say something to Leshawna but the sassy girl placed her finger on his lips.

"Save it short stuff" Cody for his part just smirked, before taking his place.

A another contestant showed up "Eva! Nice to see you here!" The bodybuilder girl ignored her host and walk up to the camper with scowl, Cody tried to say hey, but for his troubles got Dumbbells dropped on his feet. Eva was defined as a 'bodybuilder' where it showed her large arms, packed with muscles. She had a generous hourglass figure to outweigh her muscles, with legs that seemed forever. She had a beauty mark on the top of her lip, Hazel eyes, and a low ponytail, obviously not the one for appearances. All she wore was a blue workout suit, that did little to hide her giant breasts.

"Ahhh, what are in those Dumbbells?!" Cody grunted out in pain.

"Yes" Eva grunted

"She all yours man!" Duncan said to DJ

The next contestant was the biggest one, and no not muscles. He was _fat_ , dressed like any other regular person, long shorts, high-top sneakers, with a white shirt with te Canada's leaf on it. He had short, shaggy blonde hair that was obviously unkept.

"Wahoo! Chris! What's happenin?'' The fatty replied before busting into fits of laughter. "Oh man this is awesome! WOOO-HOOOOO!"

"Owen, welcome!" The host greeted before he was grabbed in a tight bear hug.

"SO AWESOME TO BE HERE, MAN!" Owen tightened his hug, "Yeah, man, that is just so…" Owen paused trying to think of a word.

"Awesome?" Gwen smiled

"YES! Awesome! WOO-HOOO! Are you gonna be on my team?"

"Oh I'm sure hope so" Gwen replied with a sarcastic tone, while rolling her eyes. Gwen didn't see anything interesting so far, not even why Trent smiled at her.

"WOOOOO!" Owen yelled

"Owen, are you about done?" Chris gritted out.

"Sorry man, I'm just so psyched to be here!" Owen replied back.

"Alright cool, aaand here comes Courtney" A tan skinned female stepped off the boat this time with the help of chris, she had short brown-hair, she wore a short grey sweater, over a white blouse, with green pants showing off her nice rear, and with high-heel sandals.

"Thank you" thanking chris, she walked over to the other contestants in got into a conversation with a few of them, "Hello you must be the other contestants her, pleasure to meet you all."

"How's it going, I'm Owen!" He greeted, while shaking her arm rapidly.

"Nice to meet you Ow...oh wow." Courtney said.

"It's also nice to meet you, O…wow…" She trailed out, dropping her jaw at the upcoming camper. Everyone was in awe because the camper was really handsome that he would pass as a supermodel and eye-candy for all the females there.

"Say hello everyone to Justin!" Chris introduced to the contestants. "Just to let you know dude, we picked you solely on your looks."

Justin just smiled at him "I can live with that."

"I like your pant!" Owen pointed at Justin's jean.

"Thanks man" Justin said

Because they look like they're all worn out. Did you buy them like that'd ?" Owen stuttered

"Um…No, just had them for a while." Justin said, a little freaked.

While walking by, all the girls looked at him in desire, while some guys looked at him in jealousy, or were neutral. Knowing this guy was probably taking their chance to get together with one of the beauty's.

"Ohh..." Owen facepalmed repeatedly "stupid, stupid, stupid."

Hey look everyone! Izzy!" Izzy was a slim girl, who had what looked like Scottish orange hair, or was it dyed? Anyway hey eyes were a bright green color. green halter top with a collar with a window for a chance to glance at her cleavage. She had a long skirt almost reaching her knees, it was arranged in a why where it showed her legs and her thighs.

When the boat came to a stop, izzy to excited for her own good ran without care, and tripped the railing hitting her chin in the docks, shocking the campers, while Courtney ran up to izzy and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Courtney asked

"Yeah, that felt good...well other than the chin-hitting part."

"That'll leave will probably leave a bruise." Courtney replied

"So that is summer camp? Do you have papier-mâché here or lunch?" Izzy asked

"That is good call! We need lunch!" Owen perked at the mention of foods.

"Finally our last contestant!" Chris shouted out as they heard the next and finally boat coming.

All the contestants could hear music booming from a big speaker ***Betrayal by Lita ford*** as the noise got closer they saw the boat coming into view as it docked, stepping off the boat; Vincent analyzed everyone coolly eyeing their worth; he saw some he could get along with, some worth noting and some that would be a nuisance in the future.

"Here is our last contestant Vincent Brooks!" Chris said as everyone looked at Vincent with mixed reactions.

Vincent was 6'2 being one of the tallest there except DJ, he was sporting a black long sleeve T-Shirt, over that was a grey t shirt with a red biohazard symbol on it, black leather vest, black leather gloves, black jeans and black steel toe biker boots, all under a black leather trench coat. The mysterious thing is that he is wearing a black face mask covering the lower half of his face and nose. What isn't covered you can can see is palish skin but in a good way and hair as black as the night that seems to be born straight covering his left eye and both ears. His right eye however is blue like the coldest ice, carried with him are two guitar cases. All in all he gives out a handsome but mysterious aura.

Some girls were looking at him with look of interest, some of the guys looked at him with disdain the others were neutral.

"Ok now that we are all here we have to get a picture so everyone on the dock." Chris said with everyone getting on to the dock to get into different poses. And as Chris took the picture the dock broke.

"Ok everyone get dried off cause it is challenge time!" Chris said with excitement while some of the campers look at him with a what the fuck look.

"A challenge now what about something to eat first?" Owen asked with a whine as stomach growled for food.

"We have to get rid of one of you to make it even so your first challenge is Paint bomb tag." Chris said while pulling out a paint bomb with everyone wondering what they have to do.

"The rules are simple you have one hour to not be it and if you become the new it you must freeze for ten seconds and if you are it when the timer goes off. Well lets just say you will be in for a huge surprise and i do mean HUGE. If you are the one holding the bomb you are eliminated from the game" Chris explained

Everyone looked surprised that it was a sudden death challenge. They looked around at each other "OK so who wants to be the first it?" Asked Chris

Everyone was looking around showing they did not want to be it then Vincent raised his hand and said "What the hell I will be it." the girls shivered in excitement at hearing his voice for the first time.

"Good man Vincent." Chris said tossing Vincent the paint bomb with the latter catching it with one gloved hand.

"Alright everyone gets a headstart to hide while Vincent prepares himself; head start starting now!" Chris said as everyone scattered all over the island. Vincent stood there waiting for ten seconds to go by so he can hunt the other campers down

 **Timer: One hour**

"Let's see who's first." Vincent stated more than asked, walked off to find the hiding campers. He decided to check out the boathouse since it's close to the campfire, maybe some of campers would be there.

 **(Tyler)**

The jock was emptying the large box before diving into the box, placing the lid over his head, leaving a small gap. "The game is so mine." Tyler laughed, only to cut off as the lid lifted to reveal Vincent staring back at him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…H-H-How…"

"Boathouse was close…that and you were laughing so loud…" Vincent handed the ball to Tyler before taking off, "Sorry buddy."

"It's cool, man." The jock sighed as he rubbing his chin, try to figure out which place to check out for any hiders.

 **(Harold)**

The nerd decided to take a refuge in a bathroom, using one of the stall. 'This is a perfect spot, no one would find me here.' Harold snickered to himself before the stall door opened, "ACK!" The person turns out to be Duncan and Harold was kind of relieved that he doesn't have the ball with him.

Duncan smirked at him, "Well, well…That's not a bad spot, mind giving it to me?" Harold crossed his arms with narrowed eyes, "No way, Duncan! Go find another place, gosh!" The punk's smirk become a grin before he grab Harold's collar and pull him up close, nose to nose.

"Want to reconsider it?" Duncan holds up his fist.

"Um…Yeah, hehehe." Harold chuckled nervously before Duncan toss him out of the stall, slamming the door on Harold's back. "Gosh, that was my spot in first place…" He sighed before run out of the bathroom to find another hiding spot.

 **Timer: 52 minutes**

Tyler gulped as he glances at the timer, running up to one of the cabins. Early, he saw one of the campers rushed into the cabin before chose the boathouse and he hope that the camper was still there. As soon as the jock gets closer to the door, he tripped on the step and barreled into the door, slammed upon the floor.

"Ouch! That'll leave a mark!" Tyler groaned before look up to see concerning DJ, "Are you alright?" The giant asked, only to get a ball. He blinked once, twice, and third time before groaned, "Oh man…" The jock gets up with another groan before run off while shouting his apology to DJ.

"Hey, why did Tyler take off?" Harold muttered, checking inside the cabin only to see DJ with ball. "Um…Never mind…" The nerd quickly disappeared before DJ has any chance to tag him.

 **(Izzy)**

Izzy humming, swinging her legs as she scanned the ground from her seat in the tree. She blinked, notice a ravenette, Vincent start to climb up a tree in front of her. Izzy grabbed the vine and grinned before swing into his tree.

"Huh?" Vincent blinks as he felt something flew past his head before look up to see a hand reaching out to him and pull him up. "WHOA!"

"Hehehe, hiya!" Izzy giggled.

"O-O-Oh, Izzy, right?" The crazy girl nodded and Vincent grinned at her, "You scared me. Thank for the help."

"No problem." Izzy stared at him, making him little uncomfortable. He rubbed his head for a while before Izzy speak up, " so What's with the mask?"

" oh I have a bit of a fangirl problem so I-" Izzy's hand on his mask cut him off, pulling it down and the result was something that makes Izzy blushing hard.

"Hello earth to izzy?" Vincent asked pulling his mask back up

She kept the blush and started giggling perversely.

 **(Duncan)**

The punk scowled as he scanned the area, juggling the ball in his hand. The next time he see that dweeb, he'll give him a piece of his mind, meaning his fist. Somehow DJ managed to tag Harold after a while then this nerd just come back to his hiding spot and tagged him. It really took him aback, gave Harold a chance to run off before Duncan think of hit him.

"Ugh, that sucks…" He growled, tightening his grip on the ball.

 **Timer: 41 minutes**

 **(Gwen)**

Somewhere in the woods, Gwen was crouching inside a bush. She sighed before stiffen as she hear a sound of footsteps getting closing. 'Who would it be? It or…?' Slowly the goth peek out and sighed, it was just this blonde girl, Lindsay if she recall. "Shall I just tell her that she kept running in a circle?" Gwen whispered to herself before shrugged, "Nah, I'm sure she would figure it out."

She was wrong and has to watch Lindsay run around for the rest of time.

 **(Duncan)**

"See ya!" Duncan chuckled, walk away from the new it.

"Wonderful, I'm so happy that I'm it now." The bookworm shot back, glared at Duncan's back as he retreated to whatever he come from. Maybe he won't have decided to hide behind that boulder to read his book. Noah sighed before wandering around, taking his time and making plans in his head. If he decides to wait until the last minute and hand it to someone, this person will be out right away because of no tag-back rule and he have a lot of time to kill, according to the timer…After a another glance, correction, he have to find someone soon.

 **Timer: 29 minutes**

 **(Cody and Trent)**

The duo was hiding right behind the Arts and Crafts Center building and was chatting about music and what kind they enjoy.

"Really? Never pegged you for a fan of classical music. No offense, Cody."

"Yeah, it's okay. I really never understand why everyone would ever think that I'm into electronic music, it's not this good."

 **(Heather)**

The queen bee was filing her nails without any worries. She was sitting on top of the sink in the communal bathroom and glance at the door to make sure that it's still locked. She snapped out of her nail filing at the sound of doorknob jiggled.

"Hey, let me in!" Heather raised her eyebrow at the voice, it sound like that fatty before resuming her filing. "…Awwww…" Heather blinked, "I'm it now? But I'm so bad at it!" Oh, did that fatty get tag by someone? Oh well…

Outside the bathroom, Owen pouting as Noah pats his back.

"If it helps, I noticed some campers hiding over there in the main camp, where the cafeteria would be." Noah offered, feeling little bad for Owen since it seems that he is nice guy.

"…Thank, little buddy!" The loveable oaf give Noah a bearhug before rush toward the cafeteria.

"Ugh…I think my ribs just cracked a little…" The bookworm groaned, Owen really don't know his strength at all...Noah rolls his eyes, again everyone on this island are living example of stereotype.

 **(Bridgette, Eva, Courtney, and Ezekiel)**

The girls growled at Ezekiel as Eva grabbed Ezekiel's neck.

"What did you just said?!" The reason why the girls were mad at Ezekiel right now is because he just made some sexist comment and it doesn't sit well with them. "Tell me what did you just said!"

"I just said that it's good that you have me protecting you since girls are weak, eh." Eva growled,

"Pa said that I have to watch out for the girls since they need a lot of help, eh." Courtney joined Eva, "Plus, boys are smarter than girls so we have to help you a lot…" Bridgette growled as she open the door.

"Toss him out…" The surfer gritted her teeth and Eva smirked before throw him out, slamming the door as Ezekiel skidded on the ground before stop in front of someone's feet. Slowly, he looks up to see Owen with the ball.

"Um…Sorry…" The oaf chuckle nervously as he placed the ball in Ezekiel's hand before darting off as if a devil was chasing him…Why is he screaming? The homeschooled boy takes a good look at the timer and widened his eyes.

 **Timer: 10 seconds**

A flashback went off in his head.

=line=

 _Chris tossed the ball up and down, "The new 'it' have to freeze for ten seconds…"_

=line=

Suddenly everything was in slow motion…Ezekiel gulp slowly

 **9…**

Owen kept screaming as he run.

 **8…**

The girls in the cafeteria duck under the table…

 **7…**

Heather checks her nails for any dirt, ignoring the scream of the campers…

 **6…**

Chris takes a sip out of his coconut drink as he smiled, watching the scene unfolded with his binocular…

 **5…**

DJ peeked out of the cabin with Leshawna and Beth before duck back inside…

 **4…**

Gwen gives another sigh, feeling a little bad that she don't tell Lindsay that she was still running in circle.

 **3…**

Ezekiel takes a deep breath…

 **(Vincent)**

"And countdown to explosion in 3. 2. 1." Vincent while counting down with his fingers said with Geoff and Justin looking at him confused wondering what did he mean by that until….

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

They dropped their jaws, watching a huge pillar of multicolored paint shot up in air in the distance before it splash back.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…AWESOME!" Vincent laughed, drawing their attention before joining him in laughter.

"My, my…" Chris shakes his head, "Ezekiel, only if you don't say anything, you won't be out of the game but you just did." Ezekiel sighed, attempting to wipe the paint off his face.

"Services him right." Courtney muttered, crossing her arms in front.

"Now, since it is instant elimination challenge and you lost…that mean you have to take a walk down the dock of shame!"

"Can't I take a shower before I go, eh?"

"Ye….Noooooo." Chris drawled, "Don't want you to track paints all over my island and why would you waste a good coat." He snickered, earning another sigh from the prairie boy.

 **(Dock of Shame)**

Ezekiel sighed in dejection as he walk up to the boat and take his seat. Everyone watch the ship take off and disappear into the horizon.

 **(Cabins)**

"Well we got rid of one person now it is time for the teams." said Chris

(Camp Wawanakwa)

"Hello, Total drama Island coming at you live at Camp Wawanakwa, for the next eight weeks you will go through extreme challenges, also campers sitting around you will be your cabin-mates, your enemies, you're competition, you're best buds, and maybe even your love interest for the 100,000 US dollars without getting voted of course." Chris announced to the gathered campers around the camp Bon-fire ceremony, after love interest was mentioned several boys were desperately trying to get some of the girls attention, but they were all either stealing glances at Vincent or Justin, or looking at them all together making them frown.

"Excuse me, what will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I request a bunk next to her." Duncan said pointing his hand towards Heather with a leer.

"There not Co-Ed are they? Heather asked, shivering in disgust, praying to whatever entity that it wasn't.

"No Heather, gals will get one cabin, while guys get the other." Chris said, sensing heathers distress.

"Um...hey Kyle, can I get the cabin near the lake view since I'm the hottest." ' _also wouldn't mind getting a cabin near that hottie, Vincent'_ Lindsay said, while giggling in her head.

"Ok true, but sad to tell you this, it doesn't work like that and it's chris." Chris sighed in annoyance, that Lindsay forgot his name again.

"Chris, I need to be with Sadie, or I'll like totally die." Katie shouted to Chris in distress of losing her bff.

"I also can't be away from Katie, or I'll break out into hives" Sadie wined.

"Hey guys, it will be okay no matter if you're on different teams you're still best friends forever right?" Vincent said using his gentle smirk that could calm nature itself.

"R-R-Right Vincent" Katie and Sadie both said, blushing up a storm.

"They can't be serious..." Gwen muttered to herself.

"Aww come on guys it'll be fun. It's like a big sleepover." Owen said laughing, while choking Tyler and Gwen.

"At...least...you...don't have to sleep next to him." Tyler said attempting to gather air from

Owen's choking.

"Here's the deal I'm going to split you into two teams when I can your name call your name you'll stand over to the right or the left can you little kiddies understand that?"

"But there are an uneven amount of campers here." Courtney stated, ignoring his insult.

"Yes, I can obviously see that Courtney, so to balance it out there will be _two_ eliminations for whichever team loses, you understand so...don't screw up."

"Wow...such encouraging words Chris." Vincent chuckled, making a couple of the campers giggle, or chuckle.

"Hahaha, very funny Vincent." Chris replied sarcastically. "Anyway...without anymore comebacks, interruptions, or arguing the list is Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Noah, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and Izzy From this very moment until the end of the season, y'all will be known as the screaming gophers.

"Yes! I'm a gopher WOOO-HOO." Owen yelled excitedly while laughing out in joy.

"Yes you are buddy" Vincent laughed patting Owen on the shoulder.

"The rest of you over here *pointing to the right* Vincent, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Katie, Courtney, Geoff, Duncan, Eva, Harold, let's move it people!"

"YEEEE Katie we get to be together!" Sadie said happily.

"Yeah I know Sadie! Isn't it great? YEEE" Katie gushed in pure happiness.

"Come on you two, we got things to do you know." Courtney said cutting out there cheering.

"Hey everyone! Host of the show here, so keep you're eyes on me alright?" Chris said very annoyed that these damn kids were taking his screen time.

"...anywho y'all will be known as...*dramatic music* the killer bass" Cue epic deadpanned.

"That's awesome, it like...means something." Harold said sagely, getting a few facepalms from some campers.

 **(Confession cam)**

"Here you'll share your most inner thoughts on TV with video diaries any time you want. Let the audience at home know what you are really thinking or just get something off your chest or say something the other campers won't hear." Chris said from within the bathhouse.

( **Confession Cam-Gwen)**

"Ok being here so far sucks...totally and the only people that's got my attention is Vincent and Trent." Gwen said signing.

 **(Confession Cam-Lindsay)**

"I don't get it...so where's the camera at?" Lindsay said, having her rear in the camera.

( **Confession Cam-Duck...what?)**

Random duck putting on lipstick, before taking out a picture of Vincent and pecking it, before spotting the camera, and quacking in surprise.

 **(Confession Cam-Owen)**

"Hey everyone, check this out I got something important to say..." Owen said seriously, before farting and laughing hysterically.

 **(Confession Cam-Vincent)**

"I like it here, meet a _bunch_ of girls especially that Gwen and Lindsay girl. I've noticed I got some jealous looks from some guys, that's just easier for me to win playing on their emotions, while getting to know the girls to boot. I'm loving it here." Vincent replied smoothly.

"Okay any questions?" One raised hand from Harold. "Cool moving on, let's go find you're cabins!"

"Gophers you got east cabin, Bass you got west cabin, so chop, chop."

"Bunk-beds? This is so summer-camp isn't it?" Heather questioned curiously.

"That's the idea, gorgeous." Gwen replying to heather's question.

"Uhhh, don't talk to me weird goth-girl" Heather replied back arrogantly.

"You're so smart, I can dig that in a girl." Cody said to Gwen, trying to show off his coolness to Gwen, while Vincent in the distance just winked at her, making her blush causing two reactions, making Cody smirk thinking he was winning Gwen over and. Slightly pissing Trent off but no one saw it.

 **Sign** "shouldn't you like be in the boy's cabin right now?" Gwen said, before Cody gritted on her last nerve, serving to kick him far out of the girls cabin.

"Um Chris, so you know where I can find any outlets to plug my straightening iron in?" Lindsay asked cutely.

"Yeah, there are some in the communal bathrooms, right over there." Chris said pointing to the bathrooms across the cabins

"Communion bathrooms but I'm not catholic Kyle." Lindsay said, being dense.

"Not communion, communal and its Chris!" Chris shouted.

"It means will be shower together...idiot" Gwen replied, insulting Lindsay's intelligence.

"I'm glad we have our own cabin with just us guys, you know what I mean." Owen said awkwardly.

Complete and utter silence was greeted to Owen, while all the guys backed away from him.

"I mean no I didn't mean it like that I love chicks I just don't want to sleep near them." Owen said and runs in after Trent and Noah. "Ah what I meant was..." Owen tried to explain.

"Just stop Owen before you make a bigger fool of yourself." Vincent reasoned

"Hey Chris is there like...a chaperon of some kind in this facility?" Geoff asked curiously.

"Your all 16 years old as old as a counselor in training at a summer camp so other than myself you're on your own" Chris said chucking

"You all have 30 minutes to unpack, explore and then meet up at the main lodge, starting...now!" Chris shouted.

"Sweet" some people replied, before hearing a loud screaming in the other cabin.

"Dang that white girl can scream." Leshawnda replied impressed.

Everyone walked into the other cabin, seeing Lindsay panicking. "What is it, kill it!" Lindsay screamed out standing on a stool.

DJ screamed at the cockroach, before jumping on the bed, which happened to be Gwen's, unfortunately.

"That was my bed..." Gwen signed out, depressed.

"Don't worry about it Gwen, I'll just switch out my bunk bed for yours." Vincent smiled, while killing the cockroach.

"You'd do that for me" Gwen blushed

"Of course, anything for a pretty girl." Vincent smiled.

Trent having enough butted in "Hey Gwen I can do that for you instead if you like" Trent said, trying to get in good with Gwen.

"No thanks Trent, Vincent will do that" Gwen sighed dreamily, Trent for his part just growled, while Vincent just smirked seeing how Trent got jealous.

Tyler trying to impress Lindsay said "if you ever see one again, just let me know cause... I can do that too." Tyler _tried_ to flirt with Lindsay, only for her and basically all girls to sign dreamily at Vincent for being a 'white knight'.

 _Time skip: 30 minutes (Main Lodge)_

"Listen up I serve meals 3 times a day and you'll eat it 3 times a day grab a tray get your food and sit your butts down now!" The cook identified as chef said.

"Excuse me but will we be getting all the major food groups?" Beth asked annoyingly.

"Ya because I get hypoglycemic if I don't get enough sugar" Harold said even more annoyingly then Beth.

"Get out my face!" Chef roared making Beth and Harold scramble away.

While that was going on, Owen whispered to Noah, "this food looks disgusting don't you agree Noah?"

"What was that fatty? Come here I didn't quite hear you're fatass!" Chef roared, spitting in Owen face.

"I didn't say anything important!" Owen replied scared.

"I bet you didn't you fat maggot!" Chef replied

Vincent walked up, and thanks to his respect in his eyes and asked Chef "Army corps or Marine corps?"

"Army corps maggot why do you ask?" Vincent chuckled and said "I'm an Army brat my father served and won the medal of honor but died doing it." Chef nodded and gave him better food, hamburger, fries, cookie and a Coca-cola making some of the campers look at Vincent in envy, while others complained making chef roar "shut up" at them. Then they Saluted each other.

"Um my nutritionist said I can't eat anything with white sugar, white flour or like dairy" Lindsay said

"I don't think that's going to be a problem" Gwen replied looking at the horrifying food in front of her.

"Okay great!" Lindsay replied with her eyes closed.

"Okay I don't want to sound stingy but I think mine just moved." Gwen says looking at the monstrosity.

Chef for his part took a hammer, and smashed it on the food, most likely killing the abomination in the process...while he looked her dead in the eye creeping Gwen the fuck out.

"Riiiight ok then." Gwen said knowing _not_ to mess with chef.

Suddenly a grinning Chris McClain showed up and when he's grinning it's never good.

"Welcome campers to the main lodge, where you eat, socialize, or just rest."

"Yo Chris my man, can we order a pizza brah?" Geoff said begging.

Saying that only served to piss chef off, making him throw his big butcher knife right beside Geoff face in bedding itself in the wall, scaring Geoff to no end.

"Yo! It's cool G the lunch slop is cool!" Geoff said frightening for his life, making Vincent and couple of the campers chuckle in amusement.

"You're first challenge campers begins in a hour...so be prepared!" Chris said excitedly to see the first challenge.

"What do you think they will make use do" Katie ask

"Its our first challenge how Hard can it be? DJ said

"Maybe they'll make us do something with our swimming suits" Vincent chuckled disregarding the odds...oh how right he was.

 _Before challenge_

While everyone was getting ready for their challenge, we could see Vincent taking out his and Gwen's bunk beds with the bare-minimal effort and switching them around, so Gwen got the good bed again, while on the sidelines all the girls blushed furiously seeing Vincent compact and hard muscles going to work.

"Wow, he is **hot**!" All the girls exclaimed dreamily, thinking of things that shouldn't be appropriate.

 _(Skip to cliff side)_

"Oh crap" DJ shouted out in fright

"Next time on Total Drama Island you're first challenge is to jump off this 1000 foot high cliff, and into that ring at the bottom of the cliff. Who will be the first two to leave on the dock of shame stay tuned and find out on another episode of " **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND"**

 **Well Everyone I hope you like the chapter and remember this is my first story. I must also thank DRAGONfromheaven and mumei mu for letting me use some of their ideas. So a big shout out to them and another shout out to my friend Stigma13 for the idea of the story and the Oc so a HUGE shout out to him.**

Phoenixlord42 signing out *Disappears in a tornado of flames*


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo this is Phoenixlord42 dropping another chapter of Total Drama Rebel. Thank you for the views, the favors, the reviews, and the follows they are much appreciated. Also thank to the friends who have told their readers about this story.**

 **Now this story is a harem we have a few chosen more are on the way just have to decide them. Well I can say this I am having a happy time so thanks to BlackSpirit 101, Dragonlord0, LoneWolf-O1, and Memodo Shiki for recommending my story and thanks to Mumei Mu and my brother in all but Blood DRAGONfromheaven for letting me use their ideas for the story you guys are the best.**

 **And the centering on the doc was a rookie mistake.**

 **Now that is out of the way LET'S GET THIS STORY STARTED!**

 **Disclaimer: Stigma13 owns vincent and we own NOTHING ELSE.**

"Total" – Talking

'Drama' – Thinking

"Island!" – Flashback

"Last time on Total Drama Island 23 campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks right here at this at this crummy old camp. Then have to face the judgment of their fellow Campers." Chris said grinning

"It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?" DJ said confidently.

"Oh crap!" Everyone shouted seeing the 1000 foot drop cliffside.

(Theme Song)

"Welcome back campers, your first challenge of the day, is to jump off this 1000 foot high cliff side, and into the lake below..." Chris said, with his arms crossed.

"I've jumped worse." Vincent said arms crossed. Vincent was currently wearing knee length trunks with black tribal patterns. He had tattoos on his chest of a tiger and a chinese dragon about to attack each other and his build was a lean build not to bulky but built for speed and agility. Also one more thing everyone noticed was he is completely without his mask.

"That seems easy enough." Bridgette stated while secretly ogling Vincent's well toned body, tattoos, and his maskless face, as every other girl was, as she sported a tight-fitting surfing suit with a wave symbol, which showed off her alluring curves.

Her choice of dressing got a low whistle from the ravenette she admired, something that boosted her confidence and ego.

"...BUT, if you look down, you'll see two designated areas. The bigger area represents the part of the lake that we stocked with psycho man-eating Sharks that would like nothing more to take a chunk out of you." Chris smirked evilly at this point. "While the smaller area represents the safe zone. That's where you gonna have to land, to be safe, we are pretty sure it's shark-proof." ' _At least I think it is, oh well I guess we'll find out, hehehe_.' Chris thought and snickered internally.

"Excuse me?" Leshawnda asked raising her eyebrow curiously as she was wearing a grey one piece, showing off her large rear and hips, causing Vincent and some of the other males including a certain nerd to think unpleasant thoughts.

Chris ignored her and continued, "For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives and makes it into the safe zone, there will be crate's waiting for you below. Inside each crate are supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge. Building a hot tub, the one who makes the best gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. And the losers will be sending one person home."

"Oh wow…" Bridgette gulped, "So who wants to go first?"

"Hey don't sweat it you guys. I hear that they make the interns do all the stunts first to make sure it's survivable." A nervous Owen said and Chris whistled off to the side as his mind flashed back to testing this stunt with his… _intern_.

 _Flashback_

"We need to test it out first to make sure it's survivable," Chris said to a clearly not afraid Chef Hatchet who currently stood at the edge of the cliff in his swimming suit. "You know that."

"Do I look like an intern to you?" Chef shot at Chris with his annoyance clearly rising.

"No, but the ones we had are all in the hospital." Chris returned back with a shrug before eyeing Chef Hatchet and saying, "Come on, just jump it you big chicken!"

"I don't get paid enough for this." Chef grumbled, and jumps over the cliff screaming for his life… until he splashed in the water below. After a few moments, Chef looking around him to see if he was missing a limb or was injured in anyway shape or form and he, noticed much to his relief, that he had none. "I made it. I made it man..."

But then, he froze and then screamed to Chris in panic, "SOMETHING JUST BRUSHED ME ON MY FOOT! HEY CHRIS MAN SOMETHING AIN'T RIGHT DOWN HERE!"Before he was pulled into the water by an unknown force. He struggled and struggled before he freed himself and then as fast as he could, he ran away from that area while screaming, "AH GET ME OUT OF THE WATER!" With a shark trying to bite him after.

With a satisfied look on his face as he monitored the events, Chris concluded, "That seems safe enough." Before shrugging, and then walking away from the edge of the cliff.

 _Flashback end_

"So, who's first?" Eva grunted.

"Ladies first." Duncan mocked Courtney, who completely ignored him, much to his annoyance then smirked when he saw her blush as a certain raven head pretty boy spoke.

"I'll go, since no one want's to go-" Vincent said, smirking to himself. "-Let me show you all how it's done." He started leaning his body forward by doing a vertical leap with a completely straight stature. On the way down he then surprised everyone by doing a head-over-heel roll in mid-air to his back( if you don't know this move then shame on you) and made contact into the safe zone and emerged unharmed.

(Confession Cam-Duncan)

"You know Vincent may be a pretty boy who is well built and truthfully he has my respect for doing that. It takes guts to do the leap of faith from assassins creed." Duncan said with a serious face and respect showing in his eyes.

(Confession Cam-DJ)

"Dang he did it with no hint of fear." said DJ

(Confession Cam-Tyler)

"Ok that was cool." Said tyler

(Confession Cam-Geoff)

"You know I think that i might envy this guy a little he really did that dive without a second thought." said Geoff

(Confession Cam-Harold)

"I could do that if i wanted to." Said Harold with a voice of Arrogance.

(Confession Cam end)

He yelled out, "Hey guys, come on it's safe, as long as you land in the center!" Then his tone turned to one of mocking, "Unless of course, you're all chicken!"

"Oh you're so on Vincent! I'm going next. It's no big deal really, just a giant cliffside dive into circle-infested Sharks." Bridgette said, gaining confidence, before diving safely into the same zone, while some of the bass cheered.

"Yes she did, here I GOOO!" A excited Tyler said before jumping.

"Cowabunga!" Tyler shouted as he jumped off, and hitting the buoy. "Ohhhh..." Tyler groaned in pain.

"Woohohohohohohoo" Geoff shouted out and landing on the edge of the safe zone, almost getting snapped at by a lurking shark.

"Look out below!" Eva shouted, going down

Duncan just falling with arms cross, not really caring at all.

"Hey Bridgette, I like your form on the way down made you look stunning." Vincent flirted smoothly.

"Aww, thank you it wasn't nothing I swear." Bridgette gushed in praise and blushed.

While that was going on Geoff was had a small frown but thought Vincent was a cool dude, so he went with the flow and hoped he can get Bridgette's attention, if not that's cool.

"Also Eva, my, my that landing was perfect, outstanding job." Vincent praised with that beautiful smile of his, causing Eva to blush madly never being complimented like that before.

"T-T-Thank you Vincent" Eva blushed before she realized she stutter for the first time, so putting back on her cold mask she swam away.

 _(Back up cliff- killer bass)_

Nah uh no way man I'm not jumpin" A scared DJ said.

"Scared of heights." A _'caring'_ chris asked "That's okay big guy." A still _'caring'_ responded, which left as quickly as it came. "Unfortunately that also makes you a chicken. So you'll have to wear this for the rest of the day" Chris said as he placed a chicken on DJ head. "Aw man for real?" A depressed DJ said, sighing.

"Bak, bak, bak!" Chris said making chicken sounds and chicken movements. "That means the chicken path is that-away" Pointing to an escalator that magically appeared there, with a depressed DJ trudging to it.

"It's cool DJ we can still win this man!" Some of the bass said, encouraging him. "Thanks guys!" DJ said, still feeling a little let down for not jumping.

"Next!" Chris shouted, wanting to get this show on the road.

"Yes! Here I go!" Harold shouted before jumping, but he had his legs spread apart and wide.

So when he landed, he landed on his...family jewels, the scream was so loud it reached different dimensions and universes making the men cringe in pity for that poor soul, and women to smile in acceptance.

"Oh hate to see that happen!" Chris chuckled in pure amusement.

"Um excuse me Chris, I have a medical condition." Courtney said trying to get out of the challenge, but also not look like a coward in front of Vincent.

"What condition...?" A annoyed chris asked.

"It's a condition, where It prevents me from jumping off huge cliffs." Courtney said, secretly hoping chris would buy it. He didn't

"You can chicken out if you want but it might end up costing your team the win and then they will hate you." Chris replied with a chuckle.

"It's a calculated risk I've seen the other team and I think none of them will jump." "Alright Courtney, here's your chicken hat." Chris said, handing Courtney a chicken hat with a smirk.

"So let's tally up all the results, okay Katie and Sadie! You're up!" "YEEEE, here we come killer bass." Katie and Sadie said together, jumping in and getting the safe zone.

"Okkk that makes 10 jumpers and two chickens. Chris said "Gophers, if you can beat that you get a cart to put your crates in, all you have to do is not get any chickens and you get them."

"Nice, okay who's up first?" Trent asked

"There's no way I'm doing this" Heather scoffed.

"Why not?" Beth asked curiously

"Hello...National TV, I'll get my hair wet." Heather replied arrogantly.

"You're kidding right?" Gwen deadpanned, not thinking what she said was serious.

"If she's not doing it, I'm not doing either." Lindsay said. ' _Oh who am I kidding, I'm gonna do it so I can impress Vincent'_ Lindsay thought, smiling to herself.

"Oh you're gonna do it!" Leshawna shouted in anger.

"Who says" Heather growled back.

( first of argument scenes- Leshawna and Heather.)

"Says me I'm not losing this challenge cause you got your hair wet. You spoiled daddy's girl" Leshawna snapped.

"Back off you ghetto glamour too tight pants rapper star wannabe" Heather snapped back

"Mall shoppin' Ponytail wearing teen girl readin' peekin' at high school prom queen"

Leshawnda said with a another comeback.

"Well at least I'm popular" Heather replied arrogantly, that set it off everyone gasped and everyone saw that Leshawnda was beyond angry now.

(Argument finished)

"You're jumping!" An enraged Leshawna replied.

"Make me! Ahhhhh!" Heather said before she was picked up by Leshawnda, before being thrown over the edge, landing in the safe zone.

"Grrrr, Leshawnda you're so dead!" A pissed Heather snapped.

"Hey I threw you in the safe zone didn't I?!" A giddy Leshawnda responded back.

"Now I just hope I can hit it too" Leshawna said nervously before jumping off and landing in the safe zone.

" I thought we were going to be in a talent show." Lindsay said genuinely confused.

"Hahaha, no!" Chris said laughing sarcastically, before pushing Lindsay off who was screaming before landing in the safe zone. While the gophers were cheering her on most notable was Vincent and a couple from bass mostly from Tyler.

The next to fall was Gwen who was screaming wildly, next was Cody who was screaming like a high-pitched girl on a sugar rush, next was izzy who was laughing wildly enjoying the fall, then Justin who landed out the zone making his team gasp, before the Sharks could take a chunk out of him he turned around and smiled smoothly at them, making them fall in love with him, still in their hypothesis, the Sharks swam him back to shore.

"Nice bro, especially those sharks, but...I could do better!" Vincent challenged

Making Justin chuckle to and reply "I'll see it when I believe it." "I, I can't do it. I'm to scared. I'm sorry." Beth said getting groans and chicken calls from the gophers.

"That is like so lame right?" Lindsay asked heather.

"Fully lame" Heather Replied with a scoff

"Alright let's do this." Trent said giving Owen a high five before running and jumping off the cliff and landing in the safe zone and hopefully catching Gwen's attention.

"Ok campers there's, only one person left. Good luck dude no pressure, ok there's pressure" said Chris to Owen making him lose a little confidence.

Everyone was cheering for Owen to jump.

(Confession Cam- Owen)

"I was pretty darn nervous really. You see the thing is I'm not that strong a swimmer" Owen

said nervously.

(Confession Cam-Geoff)

"I'm looking at this guy and thinking' there's no way he's going to make it" Geoff said chuckling.

(Confession Cam- Gwen)

"I actually thought if he jumps this...he's gonna die" Gwen deadpanned.

(Confession's end)

"I'm going to die now, I'm totally going to die now" Owen said scared, while putting on his floaties and getting a running start and jumping, the results were... Him falling and screaming while his dive sounded like a bomb dropping from a plane, so when he landed it was like a torpedo going off...making a big explosion throwing basically everything on shore, Sharks, boat, campers, even some trees were slightly bent from the force.

" The Screaming Gophers win!" Chris said as the Gophers cheered in joy and victory.

"That was wicked dude" Trent said "what's wrong?" Trent asked seeing owen concerned face.

"I ah I think I lost my bathing suit" Owen said depressed.

People were either giving Owen a pity look, or giving his disgusted looks or disgusted comment

The Killer Bass team watches on as the Gophers loaded their crates on the pull carts and walk back to their cabins, singing about something.

"Ow! I think I just got a splinter." Courtney winced in pain as Eve walk up to her and pick her crate up, scared Courtney.

"Shut up and pick up your crate…" Eve slammed it down, "Chicken!"

"Hey, I'm the only one here with CIT camping experience here, you need me!"

Meanwhile, Bridgette struggled with her crate before someone asked her from behind, "Need help?"

"Oh, Vincent?" She blinked, it sound like Vincent before she nodded, "Yeah…" She turns to him, only to stares at him widen-eyes and madly blush. He was holding up two crates while balancing the third one on his head. "Um…On second thought, it would be harder on you so I would do it…"

"No worries, no worries…I'll put one of the crates on your crates and we'll push them together, cool with you?" Bridgette rubs her arm, thinking about it before nods, "Great! Don't worry about the third one, Tyler will get it when he get back after finishing up something."

"Oh, that's good." They both push the crates together while getting knows each other a bit while on the inside Bridgette is ecstatic.

Courtney decided to put herself up as leader of Killer Bass team and no one really said anything so they were fine with it.

It was obvious that the Screaming Gopher team have a good teamwork, something that the Killer Bass was missing as they're attempts to building a hot tub. It took them hours to finish up before Chris show up and look them over, first he walk up to Gopher's tub and hummed.

"…This is an awesome hot tub!" The team cheered and he walks up to the Bass' tub as the Bass team gasp in worry. He pokes it gently before it falls apart; watching a seagull that somehow got in their tub, float away. "Well…It's obvious that we have a winner here!" Chris glanced at each team before shouting, "The Screaming Gophers! Enjoy your party with the hot tub, which you will keep for the rest of summer!" The Gophers cheered more and the Basses groaned.

 **(Main lodge)**

"We got lucky that this is a reward challenge" Courtney said

"Agreed" Duncan said

"Ditto" Harold sneered arrogantly.

"Yeah we really need to work on our teamwork" Bridgette said signing, hearing it for a hundred times.

"Agreed" Geoff said up there with everyone.

"I've had enough of this grub for one day; I'm leaving to take a nap." Duncan scoffed uncaringly.

"Have a nice nap" Courtney said.

"Yeah we must work on our teamwork." said Vincent with everyone nodding.

Bridgette was sitting next to Vincent blushing up a storm.

 **(Chris McClain)**

"Well that was an existing episode friends were made. Two challenges were played and one loser was sent home. Who is next to go home? Who will get the first relationship? Will Vincent be able to avoid fan girls and the other females on the island now that they have seen him without his mask? Find out next time on **Total…..Drama…..Island!**

 **Well that was a fun chapter to work on. Well Again thank you for the reviews, favors, and follows please keep it up. And again thank you to the sponsors who are friends of mine. I hope i can keep giving you a good story.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, Follow. Peace**

 ***Phoenixlord42 vanishes in a swirl of fire***


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO MY READERS this is Phoenixlord42 coming at you with Chapter Three of TOTAL DRAMA REBEL. Now I do wish to shout out thanks** **to BlackSpirit 101, Dragonlord0, LoneWolf-O1, and Memodo Shiki for recommending my story and thanks to Mumei Mu and my brother in all but Blood DRAGONfromheaven for letting me use their ideas for the story you guys are the best. Now I recommend that you check out their stories as well also check out DJ Rodriguez stories as well. Now their is bashing but of only a few people for example which will happen HAROLD.**

 **Now that is done let's get this done.**

 **"Total" – Talking**

 **'Drama' – Thinking**

 **"Island!" – Flashback**

 **Disclaimer- Stigma13 and I Own Nothing but Stigma13 owns Vincent**

 **The Walkathon**

"Last time TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND. The campers had to dive off a fifty foot cliff. Harsh some made it and some failed to make it and some made it painful to watch. The second part was they had to build a Hot tub. In the end it was a reward challenge. Who will win this challenge? Who will the first hook up be? Find out right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!

It was a beautiful morning on the island of camp Wawanakwa, the birds sang, the Bears stole marshmallows, the squirrels sniffing nuts, it was so peaceful it seemed like nothing could ruin it until..." **ERRRRRRRRRR"** the megaphone echoed, disrupting the peaceful morning, making the campers groan in despair.

"Ugh what the hell does Chris want it's *check watch* 7:30am that bastard better have a good reason, I need my beauty sleep." Vincent growled out, VERY annoyed right now.

There was a loud thud, followed by a loud groan of pain, revealing it to be Leshawnda making the groaning in the girls cabin "Ouch! " Leshawnda said in pain, before regaining her senses and screaming out the window in rage, "it's 7:30 in the morning, do I look like a farmer girl to you?!" Leshawnda said screaming.

" _ **Meet me in the center of the camp immediately, for your next challenge pronto!" Chris said**_

"Hmmm I wonder what he's planning..." Vincent said suspiciously, before walking to the center of camp.

At the center of the camp all the campers met up with chris and they all laugh loudly seeing Chris's choice of clothing because… he was wearing shorts that made his legs look very deformed and strangely muscular, and not in a good way. While Chris was just frowning in annoyance and everyone went quiet, they could hear loud rock music playing coming from Eva's MP3 player. Then a very… retarded Cody tried to touch it, only for her to snap at him, causing him to wet himself and hide behind Trent. Eva made it plainly obvious that Vincent was the only one allowed to touch her stuff after he fixed her MP3 shortly after they got onto the island, any other person would be brutally be beaten to near death, her exact words.

"Hello campers, hope you had a good wake up call." Chris said not really caring about their lack of sleep. Everyone was tired except Vincent who somehow looked like a ball of sunshine, even from prior events that made it seemed like he was grumpy.

"Hey Chris, you look really buff in those shorts." Heather said covering her mouth from letting out fits of giggles that were threatening to come out.

Causing half the campers to either laugh out loud, or trying not to but failing

"I know thanks Heather, I hope you're all ready, cause you're next challenge begins exactly in...one minute." Said Chris doing a little jog and checking his watch, seeing their shocked faces except Vincent who was pumped.

"Oh excuse me I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast" Owen stated innocently while raising his arm slightly.

"Oh you'll definitely get your breakfast Owen. Right after you're 20km run around the whole lake and back in the main lodge." Chris chuckled sadistically.

"Oh so you're a funny guy now?! Let me show you what I think is funny!" Eva yelled before she felt someone hold her back. She was about to yell at the person until she saw it was Vincent.

"A little run will be fine Eva, as I can see with your well toned body you can definitely handle something this small." he said in a low voice in her ear making her blush.

She was not used to compliments on her figure since most guys saw her as a brute or something. She felt herself calm as she nodded and tried to hide her blush from her teammates.

"Okay guys, the run starts now!" Chris said as he fired a starting pistol only to have a seagull fall out of the sky. He didn't pay it any mind "If you don't complete it in a hour and a half no breakfast." he said with a massive smirk as the campers groaned as they started their run.

Trent jogged up to Gwen "Hey Gwen want me to carry you on my back?" he asked with a cheesy smile.

Gwen she shook her head "Nah, I'm fine. You go on ahead." she said

 _ ***25 minutes Later***_

Vincent smiled as he caught up to Bridgette. Even as a thrillseeker he prided himself on staying in shape and keeping active as it showed by his unearthly stamina but he was honestly impressed that someone was able to outrun him for a while there.

He tripped with his mask slipping off and fell on top of Bridgette by Mistake and their lips met. They broke apart and they were blushing.

"Umm oops, Sorry about that Bridgette. We both know that we have a crush on eachother but in truth i would like to get to know you better first." Vincent said as he fixed his mask.

Bridgette just nodded with a blush.

 ***After the Marathon***

It was about six hours after the marathon, and even though it was only suppose to be a hour and thirty minutes it was because of people like Harold and Owen, who kept passing out making it take longer than necessary.

Finally when Chris was about to go out and look for the other campers they finally came and they consisted of Harold, Owen, Beth. "Oh so nice for you _guys_ to finally join us,-"

"Wait so the gophers won? Gosh!" Harold replied angrily, interrupting the host.

"That wasn't the challenge kiddies." Chris chuckled in amusement with that annoying smirk of his before asking, " **WHO'S HUNGRY?!"** While moving the robe on the ceiling, revealing... A buffet for kings and queens to dine upon.

( **Confession cam- Gwen)**

"After about a week of grub handed to us, I almost cried when I saw that buffet." Gwen said emotionally.

 **(Confession cam- Owen)**

"And then I saw the buffet table! It was so, so… _beautiful!_ " Owen said as he sniffed a couple

of tears, "-there was turkey, granola bars, baked beans, ham, burgers, bread, maple syrup and so much more. Can...can you please give me a minute." Owen said with a sob.

 **(Confession Cam-End)**

( **Main lodge)**

Basically it was a massacre...lord have pity on that poor foul, there was literally nothing left except the bones. Everything was gone! It was fulfilling as you could see people standing around the table with bulging tummies lying around.

"Ok kiddies! Time for part two of your challenge." Chris said enjoying their misery and displeasure.

"I thought eating was the second part of the challenge." Owen said with a stuffed face clearly not pleased by the new revelation.

"What more do you want from us!" Gwen said to Chris giving him a pleading look.

"Weird goth girl is right." Heather groaned as she held her slightly bloated belly. "Haven't we been through enough?"

"Yeah Gwen is right! Haven't we had enough?" Vincent agreed somehow still looking fit, which shocked many though they weren't complaining.

At least none of the girls were.

"Um let me think about that…" Chris trailed off and looked as if he was actually thinking about it before answering simply, "No!" He smirked following his answer, "It's time... for The Awake-a-thon!"

"The what-a-thon?" Owen asked.

"The Awake-a-thon: the last person to stay awake win invincibility and the win for their team!"

Chris replied.

"You're kidding right? So basically the 20k run and turkey eating frenzy was your plan to make it difficult for us to stay awake?" Gwen asked groaning at the evil host they were stuck with.

"That's right Gwen!" Chris replied.

"Man he's good." Gwen said with a frown. Even if she hated the man she had to admit it was a smart plan to make them struggle.

"Move, move, move!" Chris said shooing them out of the Main Lodge.

"So how long do you think it'll be before everybody is out cold?" Trent asked as he walked up to Gwen as she sighed since she knew who it was.

"About an hour, or two give or take? Maybe less." Gwen said answering Trent.

 **Campfire Pit/Awake-a-thon**

"We are currently 12 hours in, with all campers still wide awake." Chris said speaking like it was a wildlife channel.

"WOO-HOO, been awake for 12 hours now I can totally do this in my sleep WOO-HOO!" Owen pumped, before he fall over asleep instantly and was the first to be out.

 **(Confession Cam-Gwen)**

"The awake-a-thon is the hardest thing I have done in my life." Gwen said with a groan as a migraine was starting to form already

( **Confession Cam-Owen)**

Have I ever told you I fall asleep if I eat beans." Owen admitted.

 **(Confession Cam-End)**

Vincent smiled as he sat next to Bridgette at the fire pit. He noticed a lot of other girls were sitting around him but honestly he didn't mind. "Any ideas of how to stay awake?" he asked as he rubbed Bridgette's back making her smile.

"Oo! Oo! I know!" Izzy said with a smirk that made some of the people get worried from. "We could get to know each other more!" she said as she licked her lips and looked to Vincent.

Bridgette and a most of the other girls glared at Izzy since they caught her intentions.

The guys were all for it "Yeah, sounds very fun. Don't you think so Bridge?" Geoff asked. "No thanks, how about twenty questions or we just ask things about one another?" she suggested as everyone else seemed to agree with her.

"Me first!" Lindsay said as she waved her hand as Vincent chuckled at the energetic, yet at times, airheaded blonde.

"Go ahead Lindsay, we can take turns going around the circle though do keep it PG-13." he said with a wink as numerous girls blushed at it.

Lindsay smiled as she turned to Vincent "Who is your mother and father?" she said with a large smile.

"My mother's name is Jessica Delacour from New Orleans I was born there then we moved to New York. She is a teacher and My father's name is Richard Brooks and he was born in Texas but was raised in California and as you know he was awarded the Medal of honor. He was Awarded it Because He had died to stop and Nuclear meltdown I was ten at the time i lost him. But I am Proud to call him my dad" Vincent answered with a smile.

Slowly the questions got all around the circle as everyone got a turn to ask. Questions were thrown out at everyone around who was Awake

After Duncan had asked Courtney if She has any hobbies and as she answered so people have fallen asleep.

"I'll be right back, I need to grab something real quick from my cabin that I think will be able to help keep us awake." he said as they looked at Vincent confused but they shrugged their shoulders before waving to him, and heading back to the campfire.

After a few minutes Vincent returned to the camp fire with a guitar in hand. He smiled as he sat next to Eva and strummed his guitar. Getting attention from his fellow campers as they wondering why he brought two. The one he was holding right now was a black Ovation Elite 2078 TX Acoustic-Electric, which brought some whistles from the guys at the beauty of it.

"Eva can you play that song just without the words?" he asked as she nodded and went to stroll through her MP3 only to find it was missing.

She was about to yell at someone until Vincent handed it to her "Sorry I noticed it was dying when we listened to it so I charged it for you. Make sure you keep ahold of it and turn it off fully or the battery will die fast again." he said as she blushed a bit but nodded.

"Thanks." she said as she went through her songs to find the right one. She looked to Vincent and nodded as she played the song.

Vincent smiled as he strummed his guitar along to the song and started to sing.

(Bring Me Horizon - Deathbeds)

"Eyes like a car crash

I know I shouldn't look but I can't turn away.

Body like a whiplash,

Salt my wounds but I can't heal the way

I feel about you.

I watch you like a hawk

I watch you like I'm gonna tear you limb from limb

Will the hunger ever stop?

Can we simply starve this sin?

That little kiss you stole

It held my heart and soul

And like a deer in the headlights I meet my fate

Don't try to fight the storm

You'll tumble overboard

Tides will bring me back to you

And on my deathbed, all I'll see is you

The life may leave my lungs

But my heart will stay with you

That little kiss you stole

It held my heart and soul

And like a ghost in the silence I disappear

Don't try to fight the storm

You'll tumble overboard

Tides will bring me back to you

The waves will pull us under

Tides will bring me back to you

The waves will pull us under

Tides will bring me back to you

The waves will pull us under

Tides will bring me back to you

Tides will bring me back to you

That little kiss you stole

It held my heart and soul

And like a ghost in the silence I disappear

Don't try to fight the storm

You'll tumble overboard

Tides will bring me back to you

That little kiss you stole

It held my heart and soul

And like a deer in the headlights I meet my fate

Don't try to fight the storm

You'll tumble overboard

Tides will bring me back to you"

By the end of the song nearly all of the girls were staring at him with hearts in their eyes. They had no idea that Vincent could sing and play a guitar so well, and the song he chose had such a powerful meaning to it.

"Sorry if that sounded weird, I haven't played a song like that in a long time." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before all the girls voiced their liking of the song.

"Don't say that. It was amazing." Bridgette said as she leaned against him.

Trent just smiled seeing he has a musical rival and friend

 _ ***30 minutes later***_

"Lindsay what are you doing?" Gwen asked as she saw Lindsay doing a handstand.

"Trying to get the blood rushing to my head. I think it's working!" Lindsay said as she was trying to straighten herself out.

"Can I try, please." Beth asked Lindsay nervously

"Sure more the merrier." Lindsay responded with a smile.

While that was going on, Heather saw what they were doing and she smirked. "Perfect" Heather said to herself.

 **(Confession Cam-Heather)**

"I plan on taking two people to the final three with me, or so they think I just need them for now such as services, votes you know the good stuff, the one i'll definitely take to the finals with me is Vincent." Heather said in her smug attitude.

 **(Confession End)**

"Hey Lindsay, Beth can I talk to you for a moment." Heather said as she called towards her.

"Ok" Beth and Lindsay said together, while they were trying to straighten themselves out.

"I have a plan to get me and two others to the final three, and I choose you guys." Heather said, hoping they take the bait.

"Really?!" Lindsay said excitedly.

"You should know that it's a very big deal I'm putting my trust in you, and trust is a two-way street. So you'll do everything I say?" Heather asked them.

"Oh...my... _gosh_ , Heather is taking Lindsay and me to the final three! I'm gonna be in the final three! I wonder what will happen after this." An excited Beth said

 **(Awake-a-thon)**

Lindsay smiled as she and her new alliance member Beth hopped around in excitement. "This is so exciting! I wonder if he can join us." she said looking over to Vincent who was sitting next to Geoff and Bridgette

"No! That loser Geoff can't join our alliance. He's on another team!" Heather said with a glare.

"But it's not-" she said trying to tell her it wasn't Geoff but Vincent.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I can just get another person to go with me to the final three." Heather said with a glare making Lindsay frown.

"No! I won't date anyone. Please let me stay on the alliance!" Lindsay pleaded with a sad look in her eyes.

Heather grew a smug smile "Good, now there are some ground rules to go over..." she trailed off as she smirked, glad that her new alliance members were easy to manipulate.

 **(Confession Cam-Lindsay)**

"Heather said I couldn't date him, but she never said I couldn't like him." Lindsay said talking about Vincent.

 **(Awake-a-thon)**

After that little argument about Geoff, Beth was looking at Geoff curiously, and Lindsay was looking at Vincent beside Geoff, but to everyone else they thought she was looking at Geoff.

Earlier also Vincent decided to grab his workout gear to get some training in, so taking off his shirt, revealing his muscles and tattoos, he took out his dumbbells and started to work at doing sets of 100 for each arm. While in the process made the girls blush, and the guys try to show off their muscles but getting absolutely nowhere since they were going against an Adonis. So after that set, he started doing pull-ups on a tree doing about 200, each hour.

Also at some point, while Vincent was working out, Trent went over to Gwen

"Hey Gwen wanna play 20 questions?" Trent said trying to get to know her better

"Sure, why not?" Gwen said with a small smile, "Okay favorite color?"

"Midnight blue." Gwen Answered

( **An: I don't exactly remember their full conversation about, so bare with me.)**

"Ok favorite song?" Trent questioned

"Hmm I have to say, Drown by Bring Me The Horizon." Gwen responded

"Yours?" Gwen asked curiously,

"Unknown Soldier." Trent responded cockily, hoping to score some points for the love song.

Gwen was yawning about to fall asleep, Trent jumped in trying to be a good friend waking Gwen up. "Don't fall asleep on me, quick favorite movie moment."

"Trust me you'll think it's cheesy." Gwen signed out.

"Promise I won't laugh." Trent responded, reassuring her.

"You know, the one where at the end of the road trip movie, where the guy ended up with the three girls." Gwen said,

"Interesting choice." Trent said nodding. Before everyone got a complete shock because, Owen was walking by everyone naked.

 **(Confessional Cam- Owen)**

"Did I mention I ate the whole thing of baked beans and maple syrup. Funny thing about baked beans make me sleep walk." Owen said sheepishly with a chuckle.

 **(Confessional Cam-End)**

"They even sleep together." Trent said in shock

"So what?" she asked "They all loved each other. As long as everyone is okay with it, I feel it wouldn't be a bad thing" she said

"That is true. You still awake?" Trent asked Gwen

"Sure, it's weird but I think I'm so tired, that I'm not tired anymore, I guess that doesn't make sense..." Gwen asked

"I don't know anymore really, hey Gwen where's the Little Dipper again?" Trent asked curiously.

"You see the big dipper well follow the handle to that bright star the pole star and it's right there." Gwen explained with a small smile.

"Oh cool." Trent replied, nodding.

While Gwen was playing 20 questions with Trent, Vincent was enjoying his talk with the bodybuilder.

"So you won some trophies in weightlifting at your school?" he asked with a smile as he did another pull up on a branch. "That is pretty cool." he said making her blush.

"Yeah, I was the first person in my school to ever lift that much" she said as she started to feel drowsy and her grip loosened making her fall.

Vincent acted quickly and caught her, accidentally groping her generous butt making her squeak and blush dark red before he set her down. "Sorry I didn't mean to grope you..." he trailed of nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

She shook her head as she could feel her eyes drooping "I-It's fine Vincent." she said as she scooted closer to him. She couldn't really tell if this was a dream or not. "I wouldn't mind you touching me more." she said as she leaned into him, pulled his mask and kissed him deeply before she suddenly passed out.

Vincent's eyes widened as he felt her lips press against his. He kissed her back a bit before she fell asleep. ' _Damn, I think I might need to tell Bridgette about the 'thing' sooner than I wanted to._ ' he thought with a frown as he brought his mask up again and laid a blanket over Eva. "Sleep well Eva." he said with a smile before he picked her up to make sure she wasn't just left in the forest.

He gently laid her down around the campfire.

Vincent had to catch another girl that was Courtney.

Courtney was honestly impressed at how well rounded he was 'He could definitely be CIT' she thought with a blush as he helped her to the cabin.

"Sleep well Courtney." he said as he smiled and walked off.

"Good luck!" she said as he watched him walk off back into the forest. She shouldn't have been wishing him luck but she wanted to see him win since she didn't want him voted off.

"Thanks Courtney!" he said as he waved to her and went off.

 **-Leshawna-**

Leshawna had to struggle to resist smacking the scrawny nerd in front of her. For the last half hour he kept trying to woo her with his so call 'mad skills' but all it was doing was getting on her nerves.

She let her eyes wander as she tried to find something better to watch and smiled as she saw the black haired Adonis walk back into the forest. _'Now that is someone this sister could have some fun with!'_ she thought with a smile.

She grew a blush as Vincent noticed her staring and waved at her with a kind smile. ' _Ooo I definitely need that boy in my life.'_ she thought as she stood up to go and talk with him.

"Leshawnda, where you going?" Harold asked with a frown until he saw where she was about to go until Harold stopped her. "Wait, I'm just getting to the good part!" he said trying to get her to stay.

"Out of the way string-bean. this girl is about to get some prime stack of meat" she said pushing him away, which wasn't difficult for her. Making Harold scowl as he watched her go over to Vincent.

' _I need to get that jerk off of here.'_ he thought with a glare. They needed to make him lose so they could vote him off. What he didn't know was Vincent was a genius by befriending so many of the girls and many guys, turning them onto his side, giving him the majority votes.

Leshawnda let a little sway show as she walked up to Vincent. "Hey sugar, how you doing?" she said as she smiled.

Vincent turned to her and smiled, "oh hey Leshawnda, what's up?" Vincent smiled that beautiful smile of his, making Leshawnda blush. After that Leshawnda sat next to Vincent who was staring at the fire, probably thinking about something intently.

"What you thinking about so deeply there sugar?" she asked as she scooted next to him, trying to get as close as she could to him.

"Ah it's nothing, just going over my life, right now don't worry about me." he said flashing her a warm smile making her blush even more.

"Have any fun stories from your life?" she asked hoping to get to know him even more since she definitely had strong affections to the hunk of a man.

So Vincent went on to tell Leshawnda many of his california stories, while she had all her attention on Vincent, entranced by the stories of his life.

 ***One Hour Later***

Vincent chuckled as he felt Leshawnda lean against him. He carefully stood up after laying Leshawnda down gently down on the ground and placed his trench coat under her head to act as a pillow.

He carefully walked away making sure not to wake her. He was fond of the girl, she was nice and very sweet even behind her loud personality. It wasn't annoying to him, in fact he found it refreshing at times.

He smiled as he walked back into the forest only to bump into Bridgette "Oh hi Bridgette," he said. "Sorry I left you alone for so long," Vincent apologized "I got caught up with talking Courtney, training to stay awake with Eva who fell asleep, he said with a sigh. "She is fine, I walked her to the cabin."

"Ok so you made more friends" Bridgette said with a Smile

 ***72 Hours Later***

Basically everyone was asleep the only people still awake where Trent, Duncan, Gwen, Vincent, and Heather. But that soon was gonna change, because Chris came by noticing a bunch of campers still awake annoying him.

"Aw dude it works, dude pissed his pants!" Duncan said when he pranked Harold by putting his hand in a cup of warm water. Making Duncan laugh, and for Harold to gasp and glare at Duncan before running away.

"Come on man you gotta hook me up man. I'll even eat the grinds anything." Gwen Said desperately as she saw Chris drinking coffee

"Alright the five of you stay, the rest of you go take a shower seriously you stink." Making the other campers scramble away to clean themselves up.

"I didn't want to do this. I told Chef Hatchet last night that I don't want to have to do this, but darn it these campers are tough and so I can up with the most boring sleep inducing thing I could find.

"Oh really want is this then? Whatever you throw at me, bring it on!" Vincent said in confidence.

"The history of Canada a pop up book, chapter one, the beaver." So Chris read it for two hours, finally Trent and Heather went out. Leaving only one gopher: Gwen, and two killer bass: Duncan and Vincent.

"Ok kiddies time for bathroom break, any takers?" Chris asked curiously.

"I've held it this long, I can go all day." Duncan said smugly though he really couldn't hold his bladder anymore.

"Yeah but can you hold for _ten_ more chapters." Gwen said smirking, while feeling very tired, while Vincent didn't look fazed at all.

"You three have five minutes, hope you don't mind a little company." Chris winked.

"Fine but stay out the fucking stall!" Duncan grunted, before running away.

 **(Stalls)**

"Duncan dude! You there man?" Questioned an intern before opening the door seeing Duncan passed out.

 **(Fire-pit)**

"Well it looks like Duncan took a dive on the can. We have have two people left." After he said that he heard a thump and he saw Vincent fell asleep. "Ok I take that back the official winner of the awake-a-thon! It is Gwen of the screaming gophers!" Chris shouted out loud.

 **(Ceremonial Camp Bonfire)**

"Campers, tonight one of you are going home there are 10 marshmallows and one of are going home, if you don't get a marshmallow you walk to the dock of shame, get in the boat of losers, never to return… _ever._ " Chris said dramatically.

"Vincent, Bridgette, DJ, Sadie, Katie, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff and the last marshmallow goes to…"

"..."Eva stared with a blank look.

"..."Harold smirk with an Arrogant smirk.

"!" Chris said handing the final marshmallow to Heather.

"Eva the boat of losers awaits." Chris says as Eva heads to the boat of losers and but before she left. Vincent came and asked if there were any hard feelings and there were none and she said that she is cheering him on. She then got on the boat of losers and left.

"Next time on Total Drama Island, who will be the next voted off, Will Vincent and Bridgette get together, Will other girls join Bridgette, What will our next challenge be, Find out next time on... **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!**

Killer bass: Vincent, Bridgette, DJ, Sadie, Katie, Courtney, Duncan, Harold, Geoff, Tyler

Screaming gophers: Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and Izzy

Eliminated: Ezekiel, Eva

 **Well Damn that is a long chapter But IT IS DONE. Yes i am not going with the canon I have plans of my own. And If you want to know the harem Stagma13 and I are still getting it together.**

 **Well Please remember to Review, Favor and Follow Please.**

 **LATER**


End file.
